Dean x Reader Christmas One-Shot
by fangirl558
Summary: You and Dean confess your love for each other because 'tis the season.


Your P.O.V

You sighed and looked out the frosted motel window for the seventh time that minute. Sam and Dean were tracking down an Anti-Claus in town, and since you had been injured on the previous mission, they forced you to stay at the motel alone. You pulled the blinds shut, and got up from your perch on the window sill, moving to the bed and turning on the T.V. You smiled, seeing that the film was Disney's Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas, and were instantly taken back to when you were a child. You threw your hair up in a messy bun, grabbed a beer, and settled into the fluffy mattress.

-Time Skip-

You wiped away a tear as the narrators deep voice finished the story, and you blew your nose into your sleeve. The door was flung open by the Winchester brothers with cuts and scrapes all over. "Y/n, we need some gauze and...are you ok?" Dean asked, voice full of concern. "Yeah, sorry yeah I'm ok I was just watching a movie. What do you need?" you asked standing up and turning off the T.V. Sam grunted as he sat down and looked up at you with a clenched jaw, holding his bloody arm. "Gauze." "Ok, sorry" you said as you scrambled for the first aid kit. "So, what happened out there? Are you guys ok? Aside from the obvious of course" you said, gesturing to their flesh wounds. Sam flinched as Dean poured some alcohol on his cut. "That's not important. When I clean Sammy up, we have some gifts to give, like the old days" Dean said, wiping away blood on Sam's arm. You shot up from your seat on the pull out couch. "Shit" you muttered, running into the small kitchen. "Y/n? Is everything ok in there?" you heard Dean shout from the other room. You quickly pulled out the apple pie, which was almost burnt. You wiped the h/c hair out of your face and breathed with relief. "Yes sorry I'm ok" you said. You cut up the pie into three slices, and carried the plates into the living room. The boys smiled, you could tell they were hungry. They always were, and especially after hunting. "Merry Christmas guys" you said, setting the food in front of them. They hugged you tightly, and ate the pie faster than you can say black Impala.

-Time Skip-

"Ok, only one present left." Dean said. The pie had been eaten, the christmas music was playing, you were all a little tipsy due to The Winchester famous eggnog, and all the presents had been given. That is, all except yours. You smiled, and handed him two wrapped gifts. "One of them is actually for the both of you. Open that one last" you said, pointing to the one in Dean's left hand. He exchanged a smile with Sam, and set it down on the table. Dean excitedly ripped the paper away from his present, and stared at the contents. You were almost blue in the face from holding your laughter in. "What? What is it?" Sam asked, trying to see the present you had gotten the older Winchester. Dean looked up at you, and you both started cracking up. Dean showed Sam the gift, which was a mug that said "son of a bitch" on it. Sam chuckled. "That's classic y/n" You smiled "I'm glad you like it! Now you both have to open the other one" They smiled and opened it.  
>Now, you had known the Winchesters practically your entire life. Your parents were hunters too, but were killed when you were nineteen. You often stayed with the boys at various motels across the country, while your parents fought monsters. You had always had a thing for Dean, but never really showed it. I mean sure, you guys flirted all the time, but hadn't done anything about the mutual attraction. The present you gave them was a framed picture of the three of you from when you were kids. The boys were on either side of you, kissing you on the cheek. You had the biggest smile on your face and you all looked so innocent.<br>Sam immediately jumped up from his seat and wrapped you in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you y/n" he said into your hair. You started to tear up as he broke away. "Your'e welcome" You looked at Dean, who was staring blankly at the photograph. Sam cleared his throat. "I...uh...I'm gonna go to the bathroom." he said before leaving the room. "I love you y/n" you looked up quickly at Dean, who was now standing. You were surprised by his bluntness. "W-what?" you asked, stuttering a bit. He smiled "It's so easy to see in this picture, and I still feel the same way" he took your hands in his and looked into your eyes. "Y/n, I love you so much." You blinked and said Dean, "I love you too." He smiled, his emerald eyes lighting up, and pressed his lips against yours. "This is the best christmas ever" you thought to yourself. "Merry Christmas baby" he murmured into your lips. You smiled, but didn't pull away. You didn't think that either of you ever would.


End file.
